<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 (𝐦.𝐭𝐢) by ethaeriyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026990">𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 (𝐦.𝐭𝐢)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol'>ethaeriyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends, Bodyguard, Camping, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Modern Royalty, Other, Prince Moon Taeil, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift of bonding over camping; royal bodyguard!reader prepares a camping trip for crown prince!Taeil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 (𝐦.𝐭𝐢)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Your Royal Highness, the Queen acknowledges this, and she has already permitted me. Wouldn’t it have been a shame not to go? Come on, it’s going to be fun,” you say again, dropping the formalities a little bit as you continue to get pissed at how stubborn the prince is. You have been preparing a camping trip for Taeil as a present since Christmas. But since Taeil is a good son to the King and Queen, learning and preparing most of the days of his life, he refuses your offer and wants to study during the holidays.</p><p>“Like what I told you y/n, there are no days off-“</p><p>“No days off for a king. Yes, I know that Taeil- Your Royal Highness. But you are <em>still</em> a prince now and you can <em>still</em> have a day off,” you cut him off and take the last chance to persuade him.</p><p>“My decision is final y/n, you may go now. I want to be alone,” Taeil says gently, rejecting your invitation without offending you. He sounds like a king; you are sure to be proud of that. But then you think he could be too stern with himself that he is pushing himself so much.</p><p>“Good morning Your Royal Highness,” You welcome the Prince as you join him on the way to the study room. The sun has just risen, and Taeil is already preparing to begin his day with his readings and assignments. He greets you back with a smile as he sits on the desk.</p><p>“What’s my schedule for today?” he asks.</p><p>“We have a meeting with the Duke today at 10 AM, Your Royal Highness,” You respond when you look on your cellphone screen with all the Prince’s official schedule. Taeil is nodding at your response as he reads a book. The morning went by and you accompany Taeil to a meeting with the Duke as planned. After two hours, you escort Taeil to the car and signs for the Royal Driver to depart. The ride back to the palace takes longer than Taeil assumes, and he begins to ask why.</p><p>“Y/n, do I have any other schedule for today? Why aren’t we heading to the palace?” He asks and looks at you with a straight face. You try to stay calm and think of a convincing answer, but you cannot lie to the prince and tell him the truth.</p><p>“I apologize Your Royal Highness for not informing you right away, but we are going to the campsite today,” you reply with a grin on your face</p><p>“Wait, what? I told you I do not want to go, y/n. This may be treason, do you know that?” he says, looking all anxious and scared.</p><p>“This is the Queen’s order, Your Royal Highness. I spoke to her last night and asked you to come with me and she agreed right away. Now, there’s nothing you can do to oppose me, Your Royal Highness,” you taunt. Taeil could not believe you just did that. And at the same time, he looked insulted but chuckled. “Please, Taeil. Just come and spend some free time for yourself, I know how much you want to do that too. Come on don’t deny it,” you say. Taeil is feeling defeated. He is glad to accept to have you as his royal bodyguard because he knows he can trust you with his wellbeing. After all, you know him so well.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Just one thing, stop calling me your royal highness so much, please. You’re not a stranger to me you know,” he says, and you give him an assuring smile.</p><p>The long journey to the forest did not disturb you or Taeil, as you talked all the time, enjoying the moments once you were both fresh to the palace. Taeil was still young back then, and you were the same age as him when you met each other. You are the offspring of the King’s General, therefore your face is no stranger to the Royal Family. You and Taeil became friends and grew up together within the palace, seeing each other as companions. As Taeil is soon to become King, you decided on becoming his royal bodyguard rather than the next General.</p><p>“This is nice, y/n. How did you know of this place?” Taeil asks as you arrive at the camping site.</p><p>“I checked it on the Internet, and this is the only camping spot in the forest that is next to the sea at the same time. I want us to see the sunrise tomorrow,” you say. “Why are you standing there? Come and assist me here, we still need to do some stuff,” you call him as you pull things from the car trunk. The royal driver sends off, leaving the two of you together in the secluded forest.</p><p>“What? We? Why didn’t you let the driver do all these?” he confusingly ask.</p><p>“Yes, we! A king needs to know this stuff, how can you rule a country when you can’t even make food and shelter for yourself?” you taunt, handing him the bag of the tent. “Don’t worry it will be fun, your royal highness,” you tease him after seeing his worried face.</p><p>You start by setting up the tent. Taeil grabs the bag as you start to find a perfect spot for it, checking the area if there are shard objects on the ground. “Just making sure the place is safe for the Prince,” you comment as he looks at you dumbfounded. It is a difficult task at first, but you both got the hang of it and successfully finished making the tent. After preparing the meals for the night, both of you changed for your night clothes and sat outside the tent to give the forest a sight. With a little bonfire, you sat beside Taeil.</p><p>“Enough with that. We aren’t here for work, remember?” you remind him, taking the phone away from his hands. “This is nice, isn’t it?” you ask, taking a bite of the meat Taeil grilled. Taeil silently nods, as he observes the surrounding. The sky is bright, and the stars are sparkling softly along with the moon. The faint sounds of crickets can be heard, and not that far ahead, the ocean waves can also be seen.  </p><p>“This is so relaxing y/n, thanks for letting me join in your trip,”</p><p>“What do you mean my trip? I planned all of this for us,” you reply. “Ever since you are told about the coronation, you’ve been studying non-stop. You have little to no time for a breather, that’s why I thought of doing this. Besides, it’s been so long since the last time we bonded like this,” you add. Taeil keeps silent, he truly feels the sincerity in your words.</p><p>“Tell me, why didn’t you accept the position to be the next General? Wouldn’t it be great if we both rule over the country?” Taeil suddenly asks, which makes you stop eating. You look at Taeil with an astonishing expression.</p><p>“How could you still not know the answer to that?” you tease, trying to avoid answering the question seriously. Taeil did not let you go and is still waiting for your true answer. “Well, it’s just that I can’t leave you alone. I know being a General is great but, my father is still doing fine with it. They don’t need me there, but <em>you</em> need someone who could always be there for you. That’s why I offered to be your bodyguard. Because I know I could protect you more if I am literally beside you all the time than being a General,” you reply. “Am I not the perfect bodyguard tho? I literally know everything about you, and I am the only one who could understand you so well. Especially when you’re already the king, it will be difficult to trust anyone. And know that you could trust me all the time,” you assure him once more. Taeil felt the sincerity in your words, leaving him speechless. Every word you said is true, it will be difficult for him to trust anyone and you are the only friend he has while growing up. That is why he is making a lot of effort to learn and not disappoint his parents, as well as the country. A warm grin shows up on Taeil’s face as he continues to eat his dinner as well.</p><p>“What are these for?” Taeil asks as you set up a giant paper lantern in between the two of you. You grab the lighter from your pocket as you light up the lantern. Taeil holds the other side of it waiting for your signal.</p><p>“Go, make a wish Taeil. We’ll release it after. They say your wish will come true when you light up a lantern like this,” you tell him. Closing your eyes, you say your wish into your mind and wait for Taeil to finish. On the count of three, you both release the lantern and watch it gather with the stars in the sky. “What did you wish for?” you ask Taeil.</p><p>“I wish to be a good and wise king for the country. What about you?” he says, still looking up at the lantern. You peek at him as you see his eyes glow with passion.</p><p>“Why did you waste your wish for that? You surely will be a great king! Don’t doubt yourself,” you tease again, as you both laugh.</p><p>“Come on! What’s your wish?” he asks again. You just smile at him, as you both go back to the tent. You whispered to the gods to provide you and Taeil an abundant and healthy life as you both go on and to make your friendship last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>